


Who Says Work Can't Be Fun

by RandomAssShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAssShipper/pseuds/RandomAssShipper
Summary: Minerva Mcgonagall and Albus Dumbledore have been happily married for many years. On certain days, if they feel adventurous, one of them might pay the other a visit during school hours. Sex ensues, sorry in advance!





	1. The Transfiguration Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters in this story (duh), as J.K. Rowling gets that honor.

It was a 6am on a Friday morning in December, and Minerva Mcgonagall-Dumbledore had been awake for only a few minutes. She looked out of her window to see that snow was beginning to fall, and a slight grin appeared on her face. Winter was easily her favorite season, as she enjoyed the walks in the snow with Albus, and the cuddling by the fire that always happened after. She also enjoyed getting to watch the students of Hogwarts enjoy themselves and have fun in the snow with their friends. Often times, the houses would get into massive snowball fights, which most of the time made for an entertaining spectacle for the teachers who ended up supervising the students. Eventually, Minerva was reminded of the fact that breakfast was soon, and her husband still had to be woken up, and they both had to get dressed for the day.

Albus Dumbledore was in no way an early riser, which meant that waking him up was often times a difficult task. However, on this particular morning, Minerva felt risque, and therefore decided to use "other" means to wake her husband up. She quietly lifted and removed the sheets from his naked body, before carefully getting on top of his legs. This position gave perfect access to her husbands cock, which was already becoming hard. Minerva took it in her hand and began to stroke his cock until it eventually became fully erect. Then, she started to stroke harder and faster, until her husband was moaning in his sleep. However, this didn't last very long, as Albus woke up a few seconds later and moaned once he realized what his wife was doing. Minerva then decided to focus on the sensitive head of his cock, and after only a few strokes, Albus came all over her hand.

Once he caught his breath, Albus kissed Minerva deeply on the lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. This continued for a few minutes before he rolled on top of his wife and slowly began to trail his fingers down her body. While doing this, his lips found the sensitive spot on her neck, and began to suck and nibble at the skin, which eventually left a mark. On his way down, Albus made sure to stop and give some love to his wife's large breasts, kneading both with his hands. Contrary to popular belief among the students, Minerva wasn't stick thin and she actually had a nice ass and large, firm breasts. Said breasts were currently being lavished by Albus, and causing Minerva to loudly moan as he took a nipple into his mouth. His tongue circled around the nipple until it became stiff, and then he used his teeth to gently nibble at it. Eventually though, this wasn't enough, and so Albus removed his mouth from her breast and began to drag his fingers even lower. Once he reached Minerva's entrance, Albus inserted two fingers and began to slowly thrust them in and out. While doing this, his thumb was slowly circling her clit, which only heightened her arousal even more. After a few minutes, Minerva was starting to become desperate to orgasm, and began to plead with Albus. He obliged, and not only added a third finger into her cunt, but also began to apply a gentle pressure to her clit. These combined became too much for Minerva to handle, and she proceeded to cum explosively all over Albus's fingers.

Eventually they managed to get out of bed and get ready for the day after casting a few cleaning charms on each other. While changing, Minerva decided that today would be one of the days where she paid Albus a "visit". These "visits" took place when the other person was normally in the middle of something important, and the goal was to make them cum without other people realizing anything was off. Little did Minerva know that Albus had the same idea as her, and was going to "visit" her during one of her earlier classes.

*Later

Minerva had just finished teaching the second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and had a few minutes before her next class would start. She walked around the classroom in order to make sure that everything was cleaned up from the previous class and that everything was set up for her next class. While doing this, Minerva didn't notice her husband quietly sneak into the classroom and hide under her desk. Fifteen minutes later, Minerva had just finished explaining to her class of Slytherins and Gryffindors what their lesson was and walked back to her desk to observe them. As she sat down, Albus cast a wandless charm from under the desk that removed her panties, which caused her to gasp. When some students in the class looked up at her to see what was going on, Minerva did her best to look stern, even though she was practically dripping desire. This time when she sat down, a tongue began to work its way up the inside of one of her thighs, before repeating the process on the other leg. After repeating this for a little while, Albus then put his tongue right below her dripping cunt, but didn't go any higher, much to the annoyance of Minerva. At this point she was so desperate that when she made sure no one was looking, Minerva grabbed Albus's face and pushed it forward into her pussy. Upon doing this, Albus began to lick her folds and occasionally thrust his tongue inside of her. Minerva was close to an orgasm and Albus knew it, so his tongue began to lick her clit slowly, just to tease her even more. However, right when Minerva felt that familiar feeling come upon her, Albus gently bit her clit, which led to yet another explosive orgasm from her.

At this point, Minerva's third class was almost over, and so she discreetly readjusted her robes and stood up to assign the students homework. As soon as the last student exited the class, she rushed back to the desk to see if her husband was still there. Much to her disappointment, he wasn't, but there was a note in his place, which simply read "Got you". This made Minerva smile as she remembered Albus would also be getting a "visit" from her in just a few hours. This day was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading this. I know that it could've been better, but i still enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will probably be up within a week, maybe earlier.


	2. The Headmaster's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva decides to pay Albus a"visit" during his meeting with the Minister of Magic

Albus Dumbledore was beginning to get annoyed. The Minister of Magic was supposed to have been in his office almost an hour ago to discuss Hogwarts funds as well as the teachers' salaries. The meeting had been planned months ago, and it didn't help that this wasn't the first meeting that the Minister had been late to. However, since he had nothing to do for the time being, Albus allowed his mind to wander. In doing this, his thoughts came back to the events that had taken place earlier on in the day. Just thinking about Minerva had already caused his cock to begin to harden, which he soon realized would become a problem. The Minister had finally shown up for the meeting, but at the worst time possible for Albus. Despite his current distraction, he still got up to shake the other man's hand before settling back down for what was likely to be a very long and boring hour or two. Little did Albus know that this meeting would shortly become much more interesting thanks to his wife.

Said wife had just finished her last class for the day and had begun to make her way towards his office. When she arrived at the spiral staircase to enter his office, Minerva realized that she would have to enter another way, as Albus would be able to sense that she was coming. So, Minerva decided to use the secret passageway that would take her to their bedroom. This proved to be a more difficult task than she predicted, as it had been so long since she had had to use the passage that Minerva nearly forgot where the entrance was. However, she eventually found the loose brick that revealed a staircase to their bedroom, which was also conveniently attached to Albus's office. Upon entering the bedroom, she could hear that the meeting was beginning to get very heated, as both Albus and the Minister were yelling at each other. Minerva used this to her advantage, and quickly changed into her Animagus form before cautiously entering the office. She immediately noticed that Albus was standing up from behind his desk to yell at the Minister, and so Minerva scampered behind Albus and got under his desk. She then changed back into her human form, which went unnoticed by both men, who were still arguing. Minerva had to wait a few minutes for both of them to calm down before Albus finally sat back down in his chair. Once this happened, she cast a spell that removed his underwear and also an Evanesco, which made her invisible before she pulled up his robes just enough that the Minister wouldn't be able to notice.

Albus immediately felt his bare cock against the fabric of his dress robes, which meant that he was no longer wearing underwear, and a few seconds later realized that someone was straddling his lap. Despite feeling her familiar weight on his lap, he couldn't actually see Minerva at all. His look of confusion must have been far too obvious, as the Minister asked him if everything was alright, to which Albus obviously responded yes. Albus was amazed that he had been able to somewhat confidently answer the Minister's question, as he was very preoccupied. This might of had something to do with the fact that Minerva was currently sitting on his lap and stroking his cock to make it fully erect. Once it was, he felt the warm heat of her pussy engulfing it, and it took everything in Albus's power to not moan. As Minerva began to pick up the pace, Albus realized that eventually the Minister would be able to hear the sound of her pounding on his cock. So, trying to be as subtle as possible, he whispered a silencing spell, which only encouraged Minerva even further. Since she no longer had to worry about being too loud, Minerva fully impaled herself on her husbands cock and took up an even faster pace. Albus was currently trying his hardest not to moan in the middle of his conversation with the Minister, which became even more difficult when Minerva began to squeeze her pussy around his cock even more than before. Between this and the very fast paced sex they were having, Albus had begun to very quickly approach his orgasm.

Minerva must have realized this, and Albus very quickly found his cock being released from the inside of Minerva's pussy. While this annoyed him a lot at first, he soon realized why his wife had done this. As seconds later, his cock was covered by another warm heat, which he realized was his wife's mouth. Minerva was great at giving blowjobs, and she was proving this to him once again by expertly handling his cock in her mouth. While almost completely deepthroating all nine inches of his cock, Albus quietly groaned as he felt Minerva's tongue circle him. Within a minute of her sucking him, Albus was near exploding, and Minerva must have also realized this, as she proceeded to fully take all of him into to her mouth while her tongue licked his sensitive head. These combined ministrations caused Albus to cum hard into his wife's mouth, shooting his load down the back of her throat.

Albus had somehow managed to somewhat keep his composure throughout the meeting with the Minister, and thankfully it was coming to an end. Finally the Minister stood up said his goodbye before taking the Floo in the fireplace and leaving. As soon as the other man left, Albus rushed back to his desk. While he desperately wanted to see his wife, Albus also had a feeling that she was already gone, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw no one under his desk. However, he did see a note from Minerva on the desk, which only read, "Got you back".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another probably-shitty chapter completed. Hopefully you were able to enjoy it, and part three will be up soon :)
> 
> Also, Evanesco is a spell that means to vanish


	3. Great Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the day, and the last thing Albus and Minerva want to do is sleep :)

Dinner at Hogwarts was coming to a close, much to the excitement of two members of the staff. Despite the meal served being their favorite, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Mcgonagall could've cared less, as they both desperately wanted to see each other after the events that had taken place earlier in the day.

At long last, the students were sent back to their common rooms for the night, and the teachers headed to the staff room or their private quarters. However, Albus and Minerva stayed behind, as they both had much to discuss. After locking the Hall doors, Albus went back to the staff table to sit with his wife again. Minerva was debating on where to start the conversation that both knew needed to be had. However, Albus helped with that, as he explained why he had decided to pay her a "visit" during one of her classes. He said that it had been so long since either of them had done it, and that the morning definitely put him in the mood to surprise her. Minerva had a similar answer, saying that she too thought it had been far too long and that looking back on it, she was glad that she had done it. 

While discussing in great detail what had taken place, Minerva realized that she was beginning to get aroused again. Albus too must have noticed, as he began to tease her about it and said that she could never truly be satisfied. Not willing to be outdone, Minerva said that then perhaps he should try again to satisfy her. Taking her hint, Albus lifted her out of her seat and onto the table before crushing his lips against hers. While they were making out, Albus decided to forego any teasing and vanished all of Minerva's clothes wandlessly, before doing the same thing to himself. Then he allowed his lips wander down to her neck, where Albus began to leave the occasional love bite, which would definitely show in the morning. By this point, Minerva could feel her husband's fully erect cock pressed against her thigh, and began to stroke it as he lavished her with kisses.

Deciding that he had spent enough time on her neck, Albus moved his lips and hands down to Minerva's chest. While one of his hands cupped a breast, Albus's mouth was lavishing the other. His tongue and hand caused Minerva's nipples to stiffen, which made them all the more sensitive to his minstrations. Deciding to give her husband some pleasure too, Minerva started to stroke his cock harder and faster, which caused Albus to moan loudly into her breast. However, before he had the chance to cum, Minerva pulled him to her, and inserted his cock into her pussy.

Feeling his cock enter her caused both of them to moan. Minerva then set a quick pace, locking her legs around Albus to push him even further into her. Albus could feel her walls tightening around him, and so he began to slam into her, stuffing all 9 inches into Minerva's pussy. His thighs were slapping against hers as he continued to fuck her hard on top of the staff table. Knowing that she was close, Albus began to pinch her clit in time with him entering her. This pushed Minerva over the edge, and she came so hard that she saw stars. Her orgasm pushed Albus over the edge as well, and he collapsed onto her as he exploded his cum inside of her. Albus then pulled out of her and rested his head on her breast as she rested her head on top of his. The both of them spent the next minute or two catching their breath as they relaxed in each others arms. 

However, despite what had just taken place mere minutes ago, Minerva found herself still horny and wanting more. She told this to Albus as they were standing up to leave the Great Hall. He chuckled and told her once again that she could never truly be satisfied as she walked in front of him to the massive doors that were currently still locked. Minerva realized this a few seconds too late as she walked right into the door, which definitely didn't feel good. Albus hadn't been paying much attention either, as he walked right into his wife. In doing this, his cock ended up pressed against Minerva's shapely ass, which caused it to almost instantly begin to harden again. 

Minerva noticed this, as she felt something pressed up against her ass. Realizing what it was, she pressed back against his cock even harder, which caused Albus to moan loudly. She laughed at this and said that he must also not have been satisfied, as he was already ready to go again. Albus answered saying that he never got tired of fucking her, and to prove his point, he vanished their clothes yet again. His hands immediately went to her hips, and he guided himself inside of Minerva's ass. Once he was inside of her, Albus began to fuck her so hard that her breasts were being squished against the door. Minerva was enjoying every second of this, since she loved when Albus got rough with her. 

Albus, wanting to bring his wife even more pleasure, pulled her up against him so that he could play with her breasts and pussy. While one of his hands kneaded a breast, the other was inserting three fingers into Minerva. She began to moan as she quickly approached her second orgasm. Her husband still wanted more, and so he pushed her up against the door and slammed all of him into her. Albus was fucking Minerva so hard that her ass was shaking from each of his powerful thrusts and she had to put her hands on the door to brace herself. These thrusts built her up more and more until Minerva felt herself reach orgasm. The sensation was so intense that she nearly passed out. However, Albus was still thrusting into her, as he had yet to cum. But eventually, he too reached orgasm and came inside of her again.

They spent the next few minutes casting cleaning charms throughout the Great Hall and on each other to make sure that there was no evidence of what had happened. Once they were sure everything was back to normal, Albus and Minerva headed back to their room for the night. They both completed their nightly routines before climbing into bed, cuddling up to each other, and falling asleep almost instantly. It had been a long, but fun day for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enduring my first piece. I look forward to writing many others for you guys to enjoy.


End file.
